Female Gamer
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer wakes up and found himself as a girl. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Female Gamer pt1**

Gamer the light blue hedgehog was waking up, a little sluggish. He makes a long yawn.

His yawn almost sounded like a female, this wasn't what his voice sounded like.

"Huh? _*gasps*_ What the hell?" Gamer noticed that has big breasts, and different clothing style. Almost like Selene and Nebula's. But the same type of clothing in his male version. Gamer was now shuddering.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The scream woke his sister Katie up.

"GAMER! What's wrong?" Katie opens the door roughly, to see what happened to her brother.

She then saw her brother as a girl.

"Gamer? Is that you?" Katie was so shocked.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm a girl!" Gamer panics like crazy.

"Okay, just calm down! How did you end up like this?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. I woke up and noticed that I'm a girl. Oh, no. I have a date with Jasmine in two hours! Oh, what will I do now?" Gamer panics.

"Calm down! Just call and cancel the date" Katie suggested.

"I don't want her to hear me sound like a girl" Gamer complained.

"Fine, then I'll tell her" Katie sighed.

"Don't! If you tell her, she'll just come here to find out what's wrong and she'll see me like this" Gamer said.

"Well, maybe we can get Tails to build a device to turn you back to normal" Katie said.

"Why don't you go, and let me know when it's finished? I don't want anyone to see me like this. Nebula would probably be there as well, along with the others. I'll be humiliated if they see me like this" Gamer panicked.

"Well then, let's just have Tails come here" Katie suggested.

"Fine" Gamer sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Female Gamer pt2**

Katie called Tails on her cell phone.

He answered, _"Hello?"_

Katie said, "Tails, it's Katie. You need to come here right away. It's urgent! I can't say why on the phone, but come alone"

Tails replied, _"All right Katie. I'll be there in a few minutes."_ He hung up.

Gamer asked. "Well?"

Katie replied, "He'll be here in a few minutes"

Sure enough, 6 minutes later, Tails came in.

He saw Katie and asked, "What is it?"

Katie said, "Tails, it's Gamer. Gamer, come on out"

Gamer walked out, and Tails had to stifle a laugh.

Gamer glared at him. "I know, I know. I look ridiculous as a girl"


	3. Chapter 3

**Female Gamer pt3**

"You look almost like your sister" Tails snickered.

"Very funny, Tails. Now stop laughing and focus" Gamer said, waiting for Tails to be done with his laughing.

"Okay, I'm done. So how did you end up like this?" Tails asked.

"I woke up and saw myself as a girl. Is there something that can change me back to a male?" Gamer asked.

"I do. But it's going to take a while. Just don't panic. I'll do the best I can to help you turn back to a boy" Tails said.  
"Fine. While you're doing that, I'm going out for a run. I better keep an eye out for guys that like to touch women. See ya!" Gamer said as he/she sped out the door.

Gamer was running with his/her super speed. He/she enjoys running around to get some exercise.

Just then, his/her ears perked up to the sound of someone screaming.

"Huh? That sounded like Nebula. She might be in trouble. Oh, this is so embarrassing if she sees me like this" Gamer said with a groan.

He/she went to find where Nebula is, as Gamer saw her unconscious on the ground. And there was Scourge, he probably attacked her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? _Puurrrrr!_ Hi there, doll" Scourge said with a flirty tone.

Gamer had to pretend that he/she doesn't know Scourge or he'll find out that he/she is Gamer as a girl.

"Who you calling doll, you perverted freak?" Gamer hissed angrily.

"You babe! And you have a sexy body. Ruff!" Scourge getting all pervy.

This made Gamer blush madly.

"I had enough of hearing your big damn dirty mouth!" Gamer runs up to him and threw energy bombs at Scourge to knock him out cold.

"…uhhhh…" Scourge faints and falls to the ground unconsciously.

"Hmph!" Gamer huffs angrily, he/she was tired of hearing Scourge talking nasty.

He/she looks back at Nebula who was on the ground unconscious.

"I'm going to have to carry her and bring her to Tails' workshop. My friends are probably there. Ugh! This is so embarrassing" Gamer groans. And picked up Nebula in bridle style, teleports to Tails' workshop.

As he arrived at Tails' workshop, Sonic and the gang were there too.

"Who are you? And why do you have Nebula?" Shadow getting suspicious to this strange female hedgehog with Nebula in her arms.

"Um, Shadow? It's me…..Gamer…as a girl…" Gamer blushed with embarrassment.

Shadow, and the others took a minute to stiffly laugh.

"I know, I know. I'm a girl. Man, why does karma have to make my life humiliating?" Gamer complained.

Just then, Nebula was waking up, squinting her eyes a bit. She then saw a strange light blue hedgehog who looks a lot Gamer.

"Gamer? Is that you?" Nebula asked curiously.  
"Yeah, it's me. And you're going laugh, aren't you?" Gamer said.

"No. And would you mind putting me down please?" Nebula said. Gamer realized that he/she was carrying her.

"Sorry" he/she said nicely. And puts her on the couch.

"Thank you. Ow, man. Scourge really doesn't know when to leave me alone. Damn, my head hurts" Nebula groans in pain, she then used her healing powers to heal the injury.

"So I'm guessing Scourge saw you as a girl. Did he try to 'you know what' at you?" Nebula didn't want to say it.

"No, but he said a mouthful of pervy words at me. Good thing he didn't know that I was Gamer. So I kicked his ass and brought you here" Gamer explained to her.  
"Thanks for helping me,….uh….we're going to have to change your name. Since you're a female" Nebula said with a groan.

"You're right. I don't know what name I can come up with" Gamer said.

"How about Ahsoka? From your favorite show Star Wars: The Clone Wars" Nebula said.  
"Okay. For now I'm Ahsoka" Gamer said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Female Gamer pt4**

_(Gamer is now Ahsoka in his female version)_

"Hey, guys" it was Tails.  
"Hey Tails, did you finish the machine yet?" Ahsoka asked.  
"Almost, just give me another 30 minutes and you'll be back to a boy" Tails said.  
"All right" Ahsoka said. Tails went back to his lab room.

"I'll be outside, meditating" Nebula said.  
"Since when do you meditate?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Since Silver taught me how to meditate. I meditate every hour a day to keep my rage under control" Nebula said as she walks out the door.

Nebula was outside near the garage door, sitting with her legs crossed while floating in the air, her hands resting on her knees and eyes closed. She doesn't hum in her meditation; she stays quiet with no one disturbing her.

Ahsoka was watching her meditate.

Suddenly, she heard evil laughter nearby. She turned to look and sighed. Standing there were Scourge, Gregory, and Leroy.

"Oh no" Ahsoka thought.

"We know it's you, Lamer. Damn, even as a female you look sexy lame" Gregory smirked evilly.

"Eww! Now you're acting like a sick pervert!" Ahsoka backs away.

"I'm NOT acting like a pervert!" Gregory protested.

"Then why did you say sexy to me? I'm a guy, not a chick!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Who cares? But you still look sexy, Lamer babe" Scourge said seductively. This made Ahsoka want to throw up.

"Why are you guys even here?" Ahsoka asked angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Female Gamer Pt 5**

"What we always want" Leroy said.

"Nebula" Scourge smirked evilly.

"Then you 3 can leave now" Ahsoka snarled.

"Nah" Gregory said. "We'd rather humiliate you even more"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, then does something to Gregory that was painful.

She kicked him in the crotch, causing him to groan in pain.

"Hmph!" Ahsoka scoffs.

"Wow" Scourge said. "I'm going to enjoy having fun with you as a girl"

"Don't even think about it you pervert!" Ahsoka punched him in the face.

"OW! Why you little-!" Scourge was about to punch him but someone grabbed his wrist.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? KYAH!" Nebula kicked him in the stomach.

"Thanks, Nebula" Ahsoka said. Leroy tried to sneak up on her, but she quickly raised one fist and hit him in the face. Then she did a spin kick to knock him out cold.  
"You're mine, NEBULA!" Scourge ran right into her.

"Ahsoka, catch!" Nebula threw Scourge off of her with her superstrength. He landed in Ahsoka's arms.

"Goodbye, pervert" Ahsoka launched Scourge with her telekinesis.

"Now now, you wouldn't throw me out of the field do you?" Scourge said nervously.  
"I would. Hasta la bye bye, pervert!" Ahsoka threw him out of here.

"Well, now that he's gone, let's see if-" Nebula's sentence was interrupted by a scream.

"AAAHHH! Selene, get him away from me!" it was Jasmine, running away from her Ex-boyfriend, Foresco. Selene was blocking Foresco from going near Jasmine.

"Stay away from her, she doesn't want to go back with you!" Selene's eyes glowed in magenta.

"I don't care, she's mine!" Foresco shouted.

"I am NOT yours!" Jasmine yelled back.

"Oh yes you-" His sentence was interrupted when Selene kicked him in the crotch.

_"*grrrooooaaannnsss*_ Right in the—OW!" Selene kicked him in the stomach to shut him up.  
"Stay away from her or else" Selene hissed angrily.  
"Or else what, Emo" Foresco glared.  
"This!" Selene gripped his left wrist, using her super strength to break his wrist bones.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Foresco screamed in pain.

"Are you going to leave her alone?" Selene asked, still holding his wrist, but not gripping as tightly.

"Yes!" Foresco shouted. Selene let go of his wrist, and he ran off.

"AND DON'T EVER CALL ME EMO!" Selene threw her magenta energy blast all the way to Foresco.

"Thanks Selene, you kicked his ass" Jasmine said.  
"No problem, now let's—"

"Gregory, stay away from me right now!" Ahsoka step back away from her bully.

"Since you're a babe right now, I can have fun" Gregory said as he took a step towards her.

"Now you're the one who's a pervert!" Ahsoka shouted. She launched energy bombs at Gregory, and all of them hit.

"Ouch!" Gregory shouted, then he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hey Leroy! Are you afraid of heights?" Nebula lifted him and flew up in the air.  
"P-P-Put m-me down!" Leroy stuttered.

"How about a throw?" Nebula threw him like a football player. He was gone.  
"Touchdown!" Nebula cheered.

"All right, Nebula!" Ahsoka cheered as well. The two girls high-fived. Suddenly, Ahsoka's cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Tails.

"Hey, Tails. What's up?" Ahsoka asked.

"The machine is finished" Tails said.

"Okay, we're coming. I'm going to be Gamer again" Ahsoka squealed.  
"Gamer, is that you?" Jasmine said.  
"Huh? Jasmine?" Ahsoka said.  
"Yeah. I was on my way to your house when Foresco popped out of nowhere" Jasmine replied. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She indicated Ahsoka's body.

"I..." Ahsoka wasn't sure what to say.

She explained the beginning, and after she was done, Jasmine was speechless.

"You're probably embarrassed right now" Ahsoka sighed. "I understand if you want to leave"

"I'm not embarrassed that I know you" Jasmine said. "It doesn't matter what you look like. I know on the inside, you're still Gamer."

"Really?" Ahsoka said.

"Yes" Jasmine smiled. "But, I believe there's something you have to do with Tails right now"

"Oh yeah" Ahsoka replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Female Gamer Part 6**

"Let's go" Ahsoka said. She, Jasmine, Selene, and Nebula all went to Tails' Workshop.

"The machine is ready, Gam—I mean, Ahsoka" Tails chuckled nervously.

"All right" Ahsoka went into the machine.

After that was done, Ahsoka was now back to Gamer.

**_(Ahsoka is now Gamer)_**

"Finally!" Gamer sighed in relief.

"I guess you're happy that you don't have to deal with Scourge and the boys anymore. Now that you're back to a boy" Nebula grins.

"You bet!" Gamer grinned back, then frowned. "I'd still like to know why I turned into a girl this morning."

"Who knows? But we're glad that you're back to a boy" Selene said.

"Man, being a girl feels like I'm a pop singer or something. Like Miley Cyrus in Hannah Montana" Gamer said.

"Really?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes" Gamer said.

"Or more like Amy Lee from Evanescence" Nebula said.

"Maybe" Gamer replied. "But, I'm just glad it's over."

The End.

* * *

**Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, Gregory, and Leroy belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog_**

**Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog_**

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to either SEGA/Sonic Archie. **


End file.
